Fíngelo
by Miri-san
Summary: Después de derrotar a Mount Weather, Clarke vaga durante meses por el bosque hasta que una vez más se ve forzada a volver para luchar otra guerra contra los terrestres. Lo que Clarke no sabe es que esta vez obtener la paz está en manos del Consejo Terrestre, y que la única manera que hay es una unión, pero una unión con consecuencias comprometidas.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Este es mi segundo fic, a ver que os parece. Es la traducción en castellano del que ya estoy publicando en inglés aquí también, llamado _Faking It._**

**Bueno, espero que os guste esta historia que se me pasó por la cabeza. Los comentarios y opiniones sin bien recibidas, así que por favor, REVIEW :P**

**Aquí os dejo con la historia...**

El sol brillaba como una gran bola de fuego, quemando la piel de Clarke. Había estado vagando por el bosque desde hacía tiempo, no sabía ya desde cuándo, había perdido la cuenta después de un par de meses. Estaba adolorida, hambrienta y todavía devastada. Cada noche tenía la misma pesadilla, llena de todos los que había matado en Mont Weather, todos aquellos niños, toda aquella gente inocente, Maya… todos muertos a manos de ella. Entonces, veía dos ojos verdes, mirándola, llenos de arrepentimiento, pero también de determinación. _Lo siento Clarke, el trato está hecho_, las palabras resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez. Se despertaba cada noche sudando, respirando agitadamente y con la boca seca. Después de todo este tiempo todavía no había encontrado paz.

Ese día era más caluroso de lo normal, el verano se acercaba. Estaba intentando cazar algo para para comer. Hasta ese momento se las había apañado lo suficientemente bien para sobrevivir, pero aun así, estaba débil y mal alimentada. Después de unas semanas había mejorado sus habilidades de caza y se había construido una lanza con un cuchillo, el cual le ayudaba bastante. Vio un cierto a la orilla del rio, bebiendo de la tranquila y serena agua. Se acercó silenciosamente al él, escondiéndose entre los árboles. Sigilosamente se escondió detrás de otro árbol y cuando estaba a punto de lanzar la lanza escuchó voces en el camino. Con cuidado, se escondió detrás de otro árbol más cercano al camino, expectante. Entonces vio a un grupo de guerreros terrestres marchando, parecían estar preparados para una guerra. Intentó escuchar lo que estaban diciendo, pero hablaban en _trigelaslang_. Intentó escuchar con más atención, conocía algunas palabras así que a lo mejor quizás fuese capaz de captar algo. Después de un rato, pudo entender claramente algunas de las palabras: _skaikru, stegeda, gonpei, honon, heda, jus._ (Pueblo celeste, poblado, pelea, prisionero, comandante, sangre). De repente su corazón se aceleró. ¿Estaba Lexa atacado al campamento Jaha? ¿Era capaz de una cosa tan despiadada después de lo que había hecho? La rabia que sentía hacía Lexa empezó a brotar una vez más. Necesitaba averiguar inmediatamente que estaba pasando, si sus amigos estaban en peligro otra vez tenía que hacer algo. Pero entonces, todas las imágenes de Mont Weather volvieron, se paralizó y empezó a hiperventilar. Intentó calmarse, tratando de respirar más despacio, acompasar su respiración otra vez. Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta cuando recordó sus propias palabras: Yo cargaré con ello para que no lo hagan ellos. Ya había dado su alma, así que no podía dejarles ahora si estaban en peligro. Así que, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, siguió silenciosamente a los guerreros.

Sí, estaba en los cierto, se dirigían al campamento Jaha, sin duda. Cuando se estaba acercando al campamento, vio a otro grupo de terrestres en frente de las enormes y metálicas puertas. El grupo de terrestres que estaba siguiendo de repente desaparecieron por el bosque, subiéndose a los árboles. Clarke estaba desorientada y confusa, ¿Por qué los terrestres se estaban escondiendo de los otros? Entonces escuchó un gran "bom", el suelo a su alrededor tembló y algo golpeó su cabeza y si visión se desvaneció.

Se despertó agitada, asustada. Cuando enfocó la vista, reconoció las grises y sombrías paredes que la rodeaban. Estaba en el Arca, en la zona médica.

\- Clarke- escuchó una voz que conocía muy bien. – Menos mal que estás bien, estaba tan asustada – dijo Abby con lágrimas en los ojos y recorriendo sus mejillas mientras le daba un leve abrazo.

\- Mama… - miró a su alrededor, todavía un poco desorientada. - ¿Cómo he llegado aquí?

Entonces recordó, los terrestres, la explosión, el peligro.

\- Mama, los terrestres, os están atacando. ¿Estáis todos bien? – intentó levantarse pero su cabeza daba vueltas y dolía. Su madre le puso una mano en el hombro, deteniéndola.

\- Clarke, cariño, necesitas descansar. Estas deshidratada, débil y tienes una herida en la cabeza.

Clarke vio entonces que tenía una vía en su brazo.

\- No hay tiempo para descansar, si hay una guerra contra el Clan de los arboles necesito… - intentó levantarse otra vez pero casi vomitó.

\- Descansa Clarke, por favor. No te preocupes sobre la guerra, tenemos ayuda. Te lo explicaré después – dijo Abby mientras inyectaba algo en la vía Clarke. Rápidamente, los ojos de esta se hundieron y quedó inconsciente otra vez.

Cuando se despertó, otra vez, vio a Bellamy a su lado, sentado en una silla y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Bienvenida, princesa Bella durmiente – bromeó.

\- Hola – dijo Clarke con una leve sonrisa como respuesta. - ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado roque? – preguntó.

\- Casi dos días. Nos diste un susto de muerte Clarke, cuando te vimos fuera, inconsciente detrás de los terrestres después de que tirásemos la granada – puso su mano sobre la de ella – Me alegro de que estés bien. Todos se alegran. Querían venir a visitarte pero tu madre dijo que necesitabas descansar.

\- ¿Todos? – suspiró – ¿Incluso Jasper? – miró a Bellamy con dolor.

\- Bueno… él… es difícil para él, ya sabes, pero sí, al menos parece aliviado de que estés bien – contestó honestamente.

\- ¿Qué está pasando Bellamy? ¿Por qué los terrestres os están atacando? ¿Por qué Lexa…? – fue interrumpida cuando su madre entró en la habitación.

\- Clarke, cariño, estás despierta – dijo con alivio en sus ojos y en su voz.

\- Hola mama, sí, me encuentro mejor.

\- Bien, porque tienes que comer, necesitas recuperar fuerzas otra vez – miró a Bellamy – ¿Puedes ayudarme al levantarla?

Él asintió y se levantó de la silla. Entonces puso una mano en la espalda de Clarke mientras su madre hacía lo mismo desde el otro lado de la cama, ayudando a Clarke para que se levantara. Puso los pies en el suelo, débilmente, pero luchó por mantenerse en pie. Cuando vio que su cabeza ya no daba vueltas y que sus piernas aguantaban se soltó de Bellamy y su madre.

\- Puedo hacerlo yo – dijo tercamente.

Entonces empezó a caminar para salir de la habitación. Llevaba puesta ropa limpia del Arca. Sin que se diera cuenta, Bellamy se colocó detrás de ella, bloqueando la vista que había detrás de ellos. Le dio una mirada a Abby y esta dirigió a Clarke hacia delante poniendo una mano en su espalda para guiarla. Caminaron durando muchos minutos por los sombríos túneles, demasiado familiares para Clarke. _¿Todo dentro del Arca ha sido siempre tan oscuro y triste?_, pensó. Por fin llegaron al exterior donde estaban las mesas y pudo respirar aire freso. _Mucho mejor_. Se había acostumbrado a estar al aire libre.

Cuando llegaron donde estaban los demás, todos su amigos estaban esperándola y la saludaron con sonrisas, aunque algunas más amplias que otras. Incluso Lincon parecía sinceramente contento cuando miró a la rubia. Todo lo que estaba pasando, estaba pasando demasiado deprisa para que Clarke pudiera procesarlo. No sabía cómo sentirse, no sabía cómo actuar. Estaba en blanco y actuando de manera automática. Empezó a comer mientras su madre le recordaba que tenía que comer despacio y en pequeños bocados hasta que su estómago volviese a acostumbrarse a tener alimento. Lo hizo también de manera automática. Cuando acabaron, volvió un poco a la realidad, y decidió que quería volver a su habitación en la unidad médica, así que comentó que se encontraba débil y que quería descansar. Todavía no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a todos ellos, pero sabía que tendría que superarlo si quería ayudar en esta guerra. Necesitaba centrarse en su rabia contra la comandante, toda era culpa de ella.

Bellamy, su madre y el resto le ayudaron y la acompañaron a su habitación. Al igual que la otra vez, Bellamy bloqueaba la visión que daba al final del pasillo. _Que extraño_, pensó y paró de caminar.

\- ¿Por qué estáis viniendo conmigo? Estoy débil, pero puedo caminar - dijo mirándolos con el ceño fruncido.

\- Pero… - Raven intento contestar.

\- Por favor chicos, no me malinterpretéis, pero necesito un poco de espacio – dijo pasando entre Raven y Monty. Entonces vio a dos terrestres a través de la ventana que estaba al final del pasillo. - ¿Qué es eso? - Preguntó atónita y empezó a caminar hacia la habitación.

\- Clarke, espera – Bellamy intentó pararla, pero Clarke ya estaba en frente de la puerta.

Cuando miró en el interior vio a los dos terrestres dando vueltas alrededor de una cama, en la cual había un cuerpo con una vía y el cuerpo estaba inmóvil. Entonces la vio, tumbada ahí.

\- Lexa – susurró. Se giró para encarar al resto. - ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué significa esto? – preguntó agitada.

\- Fue herida gravemente durando una batalla – su madre se le acercó y puso una mano en su hombre para calmarla. El resto solo bajaron la cabeza, empezaron a marcharse y desaparecieron. – No podía dejar que muriese, así que la curé y ahora está recuperándose – confesó seriamente.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó casi en un suspiro.

\- Por humanidad Clarke, y porque la necesitamos viva – su madre respondió honestamente.

\- ¿Otra vez, por qué? – dijo elevando el volumen. Intentó relajarse por un momento y pensar. – ¡Oh, la habéis capturado! Es una prisionera – la mente de Clarke estaba intentando juntar las piezas.

Abby se la quedó mirando con una mirada seria en la que Clarke pudo observar pena, ¿pero por qué? Cada minuto que pasaba estaba más y más confundida.

\- Vamos a tu habitación cariño, te explicaré lo que está pasando – su madre dijo suavemente mientras guiaba a una desconcertada Clarke a su habitación otra vez.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo, espero que os guste. Gracias a las personas que me han dado a seguir y han comentado :)**

Clarke estaba sentada en la cama, viendo como Abby caminaba alrededor de esta. Su paciencia estaba a punto de explotar.

\- Mamá, por favor, deja de dar vueltas y explícame de una vez que está pasando – preguntó Clarke casi desesperada - ¿Vas a contarme por qué los terrestres están atacando? ¿Y por qué salvaste a Lex… a la comandante – se corrigió – si es la que está haciendo todo esto?

\- … - Abby suspiró intentando que las palabras saliesen de su boca – Cariño, mientras estuviste ausente pasaron muchas cosas. Para resumírtelo… los terrícolas que nos atacan no son el Clan de los árboles, sino la Nación de Hielo – su madre se la quedó mirando unos segundos para dejar que procesara la información – Y el clan de los arboles está luchando contra ellos - terminó de decir.

La cabeza de Clarke empezó a dar vueltas otra vez. Estaba intentando entender lo que su madre le estaba explicando. ¿Cómo era posible que los clanes estuviesen luchando los unos contra los otros? Ahora estaban unidos así que no tenía sentido. ¿Y por qué su pueblo estaba envuelto es la situación si la guerra era entre ellos? Al fin y al cabo, Clarke sabía que el Clan de los árboles y la Nación de Hielo eran enemigos antes de la alianza de los 12 clanes.

\- La comandante vino al campamento Jaha un par de días después de lo de Monte Weather – Abby notó el dolor en los ojos de Clarke al mencionar eso. – Nos advirtió que estaban viniendo… - puso su mano en el hombre de Clarke para confortarla.

\- Y la creísteis… después de lo que me hizo… lo que nos hizo a todos… - dijo Clarke con rabia.

\- No, al principio no la creímos, pensábamos que solo nos estaba intentando asustar para deshacerse de nosotros y casi le echamos a patadas de aquí – dijo honestamente al recordar la fría expresión y la calma que mostró la comandante cuando la trataron así. – Pero al cabo de unas semanas guerreros de la Nacion de Hielo llegaron a nuestras puertas para atacarnos… necesitábamos ayuda… - suspiró otra vez.

\- Así que fuisteis a TonDc con el rabo entre las piernas… - las palabras de Clarke fueron severas cuando miró a su madre con rabia.

\- Sí Clarke, lo hicimos… tienes que entenderlo… el ejercito de la Nación de Hielo es… enorme – el pánico en su mirada era obvio.

\- Vale – dijó Clarke respirando profundamente para calmarse cuando vio los ojos de su madre. – Pero eso aún no explica porque os está ayudando y porque sigue aquí.

\- Bueno, para ser honesta, fue una sorpresa también para todos nosotros cuando estuvo dispuesta a ayudarnos. Tuvimos una reunión con ella… solo quería hablar contigo… sabes… - su madre dijo con precaución esperando la reacción de Clarke.

\- ¿Cómo se atreve? – gritó. La respiración de Clarke se hizo costosa mientras su rabia empezaba a arder otra vez. - ¿Cómo se atreve si quiera a… - pero su madre la interrumpió.

\- Cariño, la cuestión es - Abby puso sus manos en las mejillas de Clarke para relajarla – que cuando le explicamos que no estabas aquí y que no sabíamos dónde estabas, simplemente asintió con la cabeza y antes de ir marcharse dijo que la alianza con nosotros aún seguía intacta.

Los ojos de Clarke casi se abrieron como platos en incredulidad.

\- Lo sé cariño, sé que es difícil que lo creas, pero es verdad. Tienes la prueba justo en la otra habitación – Abby señaló hacia la habitación de Lexa.

¿Por qué? Esa era la pregunta que Clarke tenía en su cabeza. La había dejado delante de Monte Weather a su muerte, había hecho el trato para salvar a su pueblo y sacrificar a sus amigos. El trato que había forzado su mano a matar a todas aquellos inocentes. Eso era algo que Clarke nunca le perdonaría… la manera en la que traicionó… después de todos los sacrificios que hicieron… después de todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntas… Rabia, rabia y más rabia era lo que sentía cada vez que pensaba en ello.

Abby observó en silencio su expresión… deseó que algún día pudiera superar el dolor y la rabia que se habían instalado en su corazón. Ya no era una niña pequeña… no podía simplemente poner una tirita para curarle las heridas a Clarke y eso la entristeció profundamente.

\- Bueno, ahora ya lo sabes… dejaré que descanses – dijo Abby mientras se alejaba de Clarke. – Por favor, descansa y… solo descansa – querría haber dicho muchas más cosas.

\- Espera – Clarke la interrumpió cuando estaba a punto de salir de la habitación. – Has dicho que necesitamos a la comandante viva… si lo que me has dicho es cierto, tienes razón – estaba recuperando el sentido otra vez. - ¿Cómo está de herida? – por un segundo Abby pudo ver preocupación en los ojos de su hija.

\- Cuando la encontramos tenía un corte muy grave en el lado derecho de su torso y había perdido mucha sangre, casi muere dos veces en la mesa de operaciones – dijo Abby.

Clarke dio un grito ahogado casi imperceptible. Por un segundo ese pensamiento hizo que el miedo invadiera su cuerpo y su mente, pero los apartó rápidamente y se calmó.

\- Pero sobrevivió Clarke – su madre le aseguró. – Es muy fuerte y se está recuperando muy bien. Al igual que tú, todo lo que necesita ahora es descansar. – Abby le sonrió levemente y salió de la habitación.

Clarke fue dada de alta de la zona hospitalaria unos días después y había recuperado su antigua habitación en el Arca.

Pasaba todo el tiempo posible en el exterior, no le gustaba pasar el tiempo dentro de las adustas paredes del Arca, aunque casi todos los días estaba metida en la sala de operaciones, discutiendo tácticas de guerra con Markus, Bellamy y algunos más. Por su puesto, evitaba la habitación de Lexa y cuando estaba en el exterior, simplemente estaba sola, intentando evitar a cualquiera, incluso a sus amigos. Pasaba algún que otro momento con ellos cada día para acostumbrarse a estar otra vez a su alrededor, pero era difícil, muy difícil. Todavía no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a ellos del todo.

Ese día estaba observando como los adultos estaban haciendo sus quehaceres y como los niños estaban jugando y riendo. Los dos últimos días habían sido tranquilos ya que no había habido ningún ataque. Estaba tumbada en la hierba con los ojos cerrados, intentado relajarse, pensar, encontrar un poco de paz interior. Estaba dejando que el sol calentase su piel, sintiéndose mejor. El sol, el sonido de las risas de los niños y el cantar de los pájaros eran apaciguadores. _Paso a paso_, pensó. Se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba delante de ella cuando notó una sombra bloqueando el sol.

\- Hola cariño – le sonrió su madre.

\- Hola mamá – le saludó con una leve sonrisa.

\- Clarke, siento interrumpir tu momento – la expresión de Abby cambió cuando dijo eso – Pero la comandante ha sido dada de alta y está en modo de toda comandante, ya sabes… - su madre suspiró. – Quiere reunirse contigo, sabe que has vuelto y _ solo_ quiere hablar contigo – Abby la miró con preocupación.

Mierda, se estaba sintiendo bastante bien hoy… eso era fantástico. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que ver a Lexa otra vez, pero no estaba preparada… ni si quiera estaba preparada para afrontar a sus amigos, ¿Cómo iba a poder a enfrentarse a la comandante? Suspiró y respiró profundamente antes de responder a su madre. _Controla tu rabia_, se dijo.

\- Vale, sabía que este día tenía que llegar – suspiró otra vez. - ¿Tiene que ser ahora? – preguntó después.

\- Sí, ha estado insistiendo desde que sabe que estás aquí – su madre sentenció.

Clarke apretó los puños antes de ponerse en pie, cerró los ojos por un segundo y entonces se levantó. Sintió que el camino desde el exterior hasta la sala de operaciones duraba una eternidad. En su mente no paraban de correr pensamientos, pero ninguno era claro. Cuando llegaron a la sala, su madre abrió la puerta para que entrase y después le dio un leve apretón en el hombre para reconfortarla y se marchó.

Lexa estaba de pie al final de la sala. Estaba impresionante, como siempre. Llevaba su armadura de guerra, su pintura de guerra y su estoica mirada. Nadie hubiera dicho que había estado a punto de morir hacia solo una semana. Cuando escuchó a Clarke entrar en la sala se la quedó mirando, analizándola. Clarke pudo ver en sus ojos como estaba intentando asegurarse de que Clarke estaba de verdad viva, de verdad allí. Aunque su mirada cambio inmediatamente a la gélida de siempre.

La boca de Clarke estaba seca, sus manos estaban temblando ligeramente. ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? Trató de concentrarse, de despejar su cabeza. Estaba ahí en ese momento y tenía que ser la líder que su pueblo se merecía. Clavó su mirada con la de Lexa y su rabia empezó a subir otra vez. Estaba delante de la persona que la había traicionado, que había roto su… su… confianza.

\- ¿Me has hecho llamar? – la voz de Clarke fue fría y Lexa solo asintió. - ¿Qué quieres comandante?

\- Necesitamos hablar sobre la guerra Clarke – Lexa respondió mirándola como si esa fuere la respuesta más lógica del mundo. ¿Qué esperaba Clarke? ¿Una disculpa? Pudo sentir su rabia recorriéndole las venas.

\- Podrías hablar sobre la guerra con cualquier otro – dijo con voz profunda. - ¿Por qué nos estás ayudando a luchar contra la Nacion de Hielo? Teníais una coalición…

\- Sí, pero quería hablarlo solo _contigo_ – sus ojos se intensificaron al decir esas palabras – Y no podía simplemente dejar que la Nación de Hielo haga lo que se le antoje otra vez – una sombra de dolor cruzó por los ojos de Lexa y Clarke lo notó.

Fue entonces cuando Clarke se dio cuenta de los motivos de Lexa. Quería venganza, por su puesto. _Jus drein, jus daun_. La muerte de Costia. Clarke estaba a punto de explotar de rabia. Estaba utilizando a su pueblo otra vez para su propio beneficio. Ya era suficiente.

\- ¿Qué te crees? Eh? ¿Qué puedes venir aquí, después de lo que hiciste y arrastrarnos a otra guerra solo porque quieres venganza? ¿No has hecho ya suficiente daño? – le gritó a la comandante. Lexa no dijo nada durante unos segundos, mirándola duramente.

\- No os estoy arrastrando a otra guerra Clarke – su voz era dura para tranquila – Estoy aquí porque quería ayudar.

\- ¡Guilipolleces! – gritó la rubia. – Sé que quieres venganza, jus dreis, jus daun, no? Esta es tu oportunidad para verga a Costia y nos estás utilizando como nos utilizaste contra Monte Weather! – la cara de Clarke estaba roja.

\- No miento – Lexa elevó el tono y apretó los puños – Os atacan a vosotros Clarke, no al Clan de los árboles, ¿es que no lo ves? Su ejército es tan enorme porque otro clanes se les han unido – dio unos pasos hacia Clarke, se paró y respiró profundamente tratando de calmarse. – Puede que no confíes en mí, lo entiendo.

\- No me digas – dijo la rubia irónicamente. Los ojos de Lexa mostraron dolor por un segundo.

\- Sé que estás enfadada conmigo, pero no dejes que tus emociones nublen tu mente, no esta vez – Lexa continuó – Ahora que has derrotado a Monte Weather, la coalición está empezando a disolverse. Algunos clanes os tienen miedo y os ven como una amenaza así que quieren borraros de la faz de la tierra… - dijo seriamente.

Entonces Clarke intentó concentrase otra vez, las palabras de Lexa penetrando en su mente mientras se daba cuenta de las consecuencias de ellas. Se sintió devastada. ¿Por qué no podían vivir en paz y armonía? ¿Por qué era tan difícil para los terrestres estar en paz? Clarke se entristeció.

\- Clarke… - Lexa intentó acercarse a la otra chica, cambiar la tristeza de sus ojos, pero se detuvo. – Sé que lo único que siempre has querido es paz. Como he dicho, estoy aquí para ayudar. Conozco una manera de finalmente conseguirla.

Clarke la miró recelosa. No confiaba en ella y dudaba que alguna vez fuese capaz de volverlo a hacer.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Clarke frunciendo el ceño.

\- … - Lexa suspiró y cerró los ojos. Cuando los volvió a abrir ya no tenía su máscara, sus ojos mostraban cansancio y dolor – Porque estoy cansada de tanto derramamiento de sangre… yo también quiero paz. Como te dije… me importa Clarke… - clavó sus ojos verdes con los azules de la rubia. Esta dejó de respirar por un segundo.

\- … - Clarke tragó saliva, recomponiéndose – Me has dicho que sabes un modo para hacerlo – tras decir esto, Lexa afirmo con la cabeza.

\- Debes venir conmigo a Polis y hablar con nuestro comité – declaró.

\- ¿Tenéis un comité? – preguntó Clarke sorprendida.

\- Sí Clarke, no somos tan salvajes como crees – Lexa parecía dolida.

_Deberías venir conmigo a la capital. Polis cambará tu opinión sobre nosotros_. Las palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Clarke, palabras que ahora le dolían. Recordó su contestación también. Pero cambió de opinión después de Monte Weather. Estaba enfadada con Lexa, pero si tenía razón… tenía que intentarlo. Su rabia podría seguir ahí igualmente.

\- Muy bien entonces. Mañana por la mañana partiremos para Polis – se giró dejando a Lexa en la sala.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Perdón por la tardanza, pero es que estoy con uno**s **problemillas de salud y no estoy muy motivada, pero espero poder compensarlo pronto.**

**Aquí os dejo el tercer capítulo, espero que os guste! Ya sabéis que los comentarios e ideas son bienvenidos!**

Abby daba vueltas al rededor de la sala de operaciones mientras Marcus estaba sentado en una silla, observándola con preocupación. Clarke acaba de contarles lo que Lexa le había explicado, incluida la visita a Polis para encontrarse con el Consejo terrestre. Bellamy, sentado en otra silla, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. Cada uno estaba analizando a su manera las palabras de Clarke. Para ellos era una decisión difícil de tomar, pero no para Clarke, ella sabía que podía ser la única opción. Estaba cansada de tanta guerra, sangre y sufrimiento. Ya no confiaba en Lexa, pero quería con tantas ganas paz y seguridad para su pueblo que estaba dispuesta a pasar por ello y enfrentarse al Consejo terrestre.

¿Y sí es una trampa? - dijo Abby al cabo de un rato cuando paró de dar vueltas.

No lo creo mamá, lo has visto por ti misma, Lexa casi muere luchando. Creo que esta vez tiene razón...- fué interrumpida.

¿La estás defendiendo? - preguntó Bellamy un poco sorprendido al volver de sus pensamientos.

… - Clarke suspiró – No, no la estoy defendiendo, pero creo que esta es una solución que no involucra sangre o guerra, solo una reunión con un Consejo – le respondió con determinación.

El Consejo terrestres Clarke – le recordó su madre por fin mirándola.

Lo sé, ¿pero que más podemos hacer? Esperar a que la Nación de Hielo y sus aliados vengan aquí y nos maten a todos? - dijo la chica rubia alzando la voz, levantándose de su silla y dando un golpe con las manos en la mesa. - Disponen de un ejercito enorme, tu misma lo dijiste mamá. ¡Nos comerían vivos! Así que, ¿alguno de vosotros tiene una idea mejor? - nadie dijo una palabra. - Entonces la decisión está tomada. Iré a Polis con Lexa – declaró.

La reunión continuó durante más de dos horas y al final decidieron que Clarke iría a Polis, pero no sola, Bellamy y Marcus tambíén irían. También decidieron que irían Octavia y Lincon como guardias. Bellamy no estaba entusiasmado a con la idea de que su hermana formara parte del viaje, pero sabía que su hermana ahora era una guerrera excelente y muy bien entrenada y que sin duda querría ir. Al acabar la reunión, pasaron toda la tarde preparando todo lo necesario para el viaje, al igual que Lexa y los dos terrestres que irían con ellos, un hombre y una mujer.

El viaje a Polis era un trayecto de un día, pero sabían que algunos ejércitos terrestres estarían acampando cerca de los caminos mas transitados, así que gracias a los conocimientos de la comandante tomaron caminos más largos pero más seguros.

La primera noche acamparon en un claro que encontraron entre los árboles que normalmente les rodeaban. Tenían tiendas suficientes para todos. Octavia compartiría una con Lincon mientras que Marcus y Bellamy compartirían otra y Clarke tendría una para ella sola. Los celestes observaron que los terrestres solo tenían una gran tienda, obviamente la tienda de la comandante. Se preguntaron donde dormirían los dos guardias. Con la luna y las estrellas sobre ellos, cenaron en silencio y después rápidamente se fueron a dormir. Todo el mundo estaba entrando en las tiendas cuando los dos guardias se cuadraron en la entrada de la tienda de la comandante. Ahí estaba la respuesta, los terrestres no dormirían en absoluto y estarían vigilando la tienda de la comandante.

Esa noche, Clarke estaba teniendo una pesadilla, siempre la misma. Lo que no sabía era que muchas noches terminaba gritando mientras dormía. La tienda más cercana a la de Clarke era la de Octavia y Lincon. Se despertaron agitados por los gritos. Octavia entonces se dio cuenta de que los gritos venían de la tienda de Clarke y decidió ir para ver que estaba pasando. Lo que no vio fue a Lexa saliendo de su tienda y que cuando observó que Octavia estaba entrando en la tienda de Clarke se paró.

¡Clarke, Clarke, despierta!- Octavia le sacudió el hombro.

Clarke se despertó jadeando y sudando. Al cabo de un momento enfocó tu mirada en Octavia aun respirando agitadamente. De repente la abrazó y las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos. Octavia tambíén la abrazó, acariciando su espalda.

Lo siento Octavia, no quería... - Clarke intentó disculparse mientras soltaba un poco a Octavia.

No te preocupes Clarke – la joven le sonrió - ¿Estabas teniendo una pesadilla? - le preguntó aun acariciándole la espalda.

Sí... yo... - No sabía que decirle a la morena. La última conversación de verdad que habían tenido había sido dentro de los tuneles de Monte Weather y estaba muy enfadada con ella. - Octavia... - su mirada reflejaba dolor - no tienes porque hacer esto... sé no he sido tu persona favorita desde hace un tiempo – bajó su mirada a las sabanas. Octavia se quedó en silencio un momento, mirando fijamente a la rubia.

Sabes... - dijo por fin – durante un tiempo... sí, estuve enfadada contigo Clarke... no podía creer que hubieses confiado en Lexa y que hubieses dejado que se destruyese TonDC junto con todas las personas que murieron. Pero... ahora lo entiendo... gracias a ti Bellamy y el resto de nosotros estamos vivos... entiendo que hiciste lo que tenías que hacer... - levantó suavemente la barbilla de Clarke para que la mirase – y por lo que veo, las decisiones que tomaste todavía te atormentan...

Los veo cada noche Octavia... - susurró Clarke con lágrimas otra vez en los ojos. - Veo a todos esos niños... a todos esos cuerpos llenos de yagas... a Maya... no puedo apartar todas esas imágenes, no importa lo mucho que lo intente...- Octavia la volvió a abrazar.

Tienes que perdonarte a ti misma Clarke... - le susurró suavemente.

Después simplemente se quedó ahí, abrazando a su amiga, intentando consolarla. Al cabo de un rato, Clarke se quedó dormida en los brazos de Octavia y está la tumbó con cuidado en la cama para dejarla dormir. Al salir de la tienda vio a la comandante de pie en la entrada de su propia tienda. Esta le hizo una señal para que se acercase y Octavia obedeció.

¿Está bien? - preguntó la comandante sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

Sí, se ha vuelto a dormir, creo que estará bien hasta que llegue la mañana – le aseguró la joven guerrera.

Bien, no quiero que nuestros enemigos escuchen los ruidos y vengan a por nosotros – le dijo antes de entrar en la tienda.

Octavia se quedó mirando fijamente la tienda por un momento, preguntándose si esa era la única razón por la que preguntaba por el estado de Clarke.

A la mañana siguiente desmontaron el campamento en silencio y continuaron con el viaje. La tensión entre los celestes y los terrestres era obvia. Lexa y sus guerreros siempre iban delante y el resto de ellos simplemente detrás, siguiéndoles. Así que fue una sorpresa para todos cuando Bellamy se adelantó donde estaba la guerrera terrestre y le empezó a hablar, la cual, se lo quedó mirando durante unos segundos y entonces empezó a hablar con él también. Lexa por eso no parecía sorprendida por ello y no dijo nada al respecto ya que Echo le había explicado sobre el valiente chico celeste que había intentado ayudarles en Monte Weather. Ambos continuaron el viaje uno al lado del otro, conversando.

Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando empezaron a ver una amplia y enorme ciudad a distancia, iluminada por antorchas. Podían ver todo una variedad de edificios, con diferentes colores y formas. Parecía no tener fin. Mientras más de acercaban, más asombrados estaban los celestes. Cuando llegaron a las puertas de la ciudad todos estaban sin palabras. No había guardias o guerreros, solo gente yendo de un sitio para otro, riendo, conversando y sonriendo, padres e hijos caminando tranquilamente, y mercaderes en sus puestecitos, la mayoría ya recogiendo sus productos para poder volver a sus hogares después de una día de trabajo.

Entraron en la ciudad aun montados en sus caballos, haciendo notar su llegada. Cuando la gente se dio cuenta de que su heda había vuelto empezaron a acercarse y a saludar a la comandante con inclinaciones de cabeza y coreando "heda". Rápidamente tuvieron que dejar de montar y al bajar de los caballos en un momento alguien se los llevó para que se hicieran cargo de ellos. Más y más personas empezaron a amontonarse a su alrededor saludando a su heda pero también mirando extrañados a los nuevos llegados. De repente, una niña con cabellos marrones se acercó a Clarke con felicidad y admiración en sus jóvenes y claros ojos azules.

¿_Skai heda_? - preguntó la niña tímidamente.

_Sha_ – contestó Clake sonriendo mientras miraba a la adorable niña que tenía delante de ella.

Mochof – dijo la pequeña antes de abrazar a Clarke. Después la niña dijo un par de frases en trigedaslang que la rubia no entendió, soltó una risita y se marchó corriendo.

Clarke se quedó parada durante unos segundos, como en trance, sin saber como reaccionar, confundida, al igual que el resto de celestes.

Ha dicho que gracias a ti a recuperado a su hermano y a su padre. Ya no tiene miedo porque sabe que los hombres de la montaña ya no están – Lexa se había acercado a Clarke cuando le habló. A Clarke casi dio un salto por el susto ya que no la había oído acercarse.

¿Por qué? - Clarke aun estaba aturdida.

Saben que los derrotaste tu Clarke... todo el mundo lo sabe – le explicó Lexa. - No tienes ni idea de cuantas personas han recuperado a su seres queridos o cuantas de ellas han perdido a sus seres queridos en manos de los hombres de la montaña – intentaba mantener su voz inexpresiva – y ahora, por primera vez en 97 años, se sienten seguros... - miró al rededor, contemplando al pueblo, a su pueblo. Clarke pudó notar como los ojos de Lexa brillaron por un segundo. - Kandia os guiará donde os hospedaréis. Esta noche descansamos, mañana nos encontraremos con el Consejo" y diciendo eso se marchó seguida por sus dos guardias y por muchos ciudadanos, adorándola.

Una sonriente y guapa terrestre de repente apareció delante de ellos. Tenía el cabello negro y rizado, ojos amables y llevaba un vestido largo de algodón marrón con un cinturón blanco. Clarke y resto de ellos, excepto por Lincon, todavía seguían estupefactos y con la boca abierta por todo lo que les rodeaba así que les costó unos minutos reaccionar y seguir a la chica.

**Siento que en este capítulo no haya mucho Clexa, pero es que tenia la sensación de arreglar primero las cosas entre Clarke y Octavia. ¿Qué pensáis?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Perdón por la demora de los dos últimos capítulos, a partir de ahora prometo intentar actualizar más seguido, de verdad! Este capítulo es un poquito más largo para compensar los retrasos. Espero que os guste y muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, me animan y motivan!**

**Aquí os dejo el capítulo 4. Como siempre por favor comentar, opinar y sed libres de dar ideas!**

Caminaron a través de las calles de la ciudad durante 10 minutos, admirando todo lo que veían. Los edificios, las casas, los calles. Era casi igual que las ciudades que habían visto y leído en el Arca y aunque estás eran más rudimentarias eran más bonitas y coloridas. Pararon en frente de una casa marrón claro de dos pisos y Kandia les abrió la puerta. Entraron en la casa aun un poco asombrados, mirando las pinturas de las paredes y los muebles de madera que había alrededor. En el centro había una bonita mesa de madera con sillas a juego. Kandia les enseñó la primera planta donde estaba la sala de estar, la cocina y un tranquilo y acogedor jardín. Después, les enseñó el segundo piso y les señaló cuales serías sus respectivas habitaciones. Clarke obtuvo la última de todas, que era la más grande, con una cama enorme de matrimonio, con las paredes de un tono verde claro y con un balcón al final. La combinación de la luna, las estrellas, las luces de la ciudad, las casas y la gentil brisa era impresionante.

\- ¿Está todo a su gusto? – preguntó Kandia desde el umbral de la habitación mientras Clarke seguía mirando a su alrededor aun asombrada. Se giró para mirar a Kandia la cual le sonreía educadamente.

\- Sí, todo es… - no podía encontrar las palabras exactas para describir toda la magnificencia que estaba viendo – perfecto – dijo finalmente.

\- Bien. La cena estará lista en media hora – explicó la chica morena aun con la sonrisa en su rostro – Ahora, iré a informar a los demás – realizó una leve reverencia antes de marcharse.

Tal y como Kandia le había dicho, cuando Clarke bajó media hora más tarde, quizás un poco más, la mesa de madera que había visto antes ahora estaba llena de comida. De todo tipo de comida. Carnes, verduras, panes, diversas bebidas y frutas. Era increíble, demasiado increíble para ser verdad. Vio que los demás ya estaban sentados en las sillas, esperándola para empezar a comer. No se dio cuenta de Kandia que estaba de pie en la esquina de la sala de estar, en las sombras. Clarke les saludó y se disculpó por el retraso. Le respondieron un "no pasa nada" y después empezaron a comer como si no hubieran comido en años ya que todo estaba delicioso.

\- Esto… Clarke, la reunión será mañana, ¿estás preparada para ello? – Marcus, que estaba sentado al lado de ella, le preguntó entre bocado y bocado de carne. Clarke permaneció en silencio unos segundos y su mano se paró en el aire a mitad de camino cuando estaba a punto de agarrar su copa.

\- Sí, creo que sí… supongo… no lo sé… es algo muy importante… - se volvió a quedar callada, buscando las palabras adecuadas – nuestra paz, nuestra seguridad, tener un hogar, todo ello depende de cómo vayan las cosas mañana. Lexa dijo que hablarán conmigo y solo conmigo… - suspiró.

\- Sí, lo sé, siento que no pueda ayudarte más – contestó Kane con la mirada triste – Es una gran responsabilidad y no deberías de tenerla tu… nosotros… tu madre y yo deberíamos…

\- Lo sé Marcus - Clarke le interrumpió con una triste sonrisa – pero sabes que después de todo lo que hemos pasado ya no somos niños… no desde hace tiempo… está bien, ya lo he hecho antes y lo volveré a hacer – bebió al fin de la copa – todo lo que queremos, todo que hemos querido desde un principio es paz, un lugar en la tierra al que llamar hogar – continuó – Les hare verlo, les haré entender que no queremos arrebatarles lo que es suyo, empezar una guerra o atacarles, que lo único que queremos es paz y vivir pacíficamente. Les hare verlo… - dijo las últimas palabras más para ella que para Kane.

Después de la cena todos estaban llenos y exhaustos así que cada uno se retiró a su habitación para descansar y poder dormir en condiciones. Clarke entró a su habitación asignada, agarró una silla que estaba en una de las esquinas de la habitación e inmediatamente se dirigió al balcón. Colocó la silla y se sentó en ella. Podía ver casi toda Polis y era increíble. Todo una foto mental por si decidía volver a dibujar, o tenía tiempo de volver a dibujar, pensó esto último suspirando. Mientras analizaba las vistas, se dio cuenta que no lejos de ahí había una gran casa que parecía casi una mansión pero al estilo terrestre, por su puesto. Era más bonita que el resto, más majestuosa. Tenía una gran puerta de madera, tres plantas de las cuales dos de ellas tenían balcón. Entonces se percató de que algo se movía en uno de los balcones. Enfocó más la vista y casi dejó de respirar cuando se dio cuenta quien era. Tenía apoyada su espalda en pared de detrás, mirando al cielo. La luna hacía que su piel de tono oliva y sus verdes ojos brillaran. Esa era la casa de Lexa. Clarke la observó durante lo que le parecieron horas, estudiando sus facciones, la forma de su cuerpo. De repente, anonadada, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Qué puñetas estaba haciendo? ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando? Bueno, para ser sincera, no estaba pensando, ese era el problema. Estaba tan abrumada por todo que se había dejado llevar, solo eso, se dijo. Con una rabia repentina, entró en la habitación, se cambió la ropa por una más cómoda para dormir y se metió en la cama. Intentó dormir pero demasiados pensamientos recorrían su mente. Se centró en lo más importante en ese momento, en la reunión con el Consejo y en lo que les diría. Esa noche durmió muy poco y ni si quiera tuvo tiempo de tener pesadillas.

0o0o0

A la mañana siguiente, otra terrestre, pelirroja y con un vestido similar al de Kandia, les esperaba con el desayuno preparado. Comieron en silencio, obviamente nerviosos por lo que iba a suceder. Clarke solo pudo tomar unos bocados ya que su estómago estaba demasiado cerrado.

\- Lo vas a hacer genial princesa – Octavia se había acercado a ella y después le había puesto una mano en el hombro.

\- Gracias O – le contestó Clarke con una leve sonrisa – Solo estoy un poco nerviosa ¿sabes? Pero no puedo dejar que me vean así, deben verme como una líder fuerte y segura – comentó seriamente.

\- Y lo eres Clarke, créeme, lo eres – la joven guerrera se apretó suavemente el hombre para tranquilizarla.

\- Por cierto, ¿dónde está Kandia? - Preguntó después al notar a la otra terrestre.

\- No sé – contestó Octavia encogiéndose de hombros al soltar el hombre de Clarke – Cuando hemos bajado estaba mañana solo estaba esta otra terrestre y solo dijo que se llamaba Nerin. Supongo que hacen turnos.

\- Bueno, da igual. ¿Estaréis conmigo en la sala de reuniones, verdad? - preguntó Clarke.

\- Sí, a Lincoln y a mí se nos permitirá estar ahí como tus guardias. Lincoln me ha dicho que solo se permiten dos guardias por líder, así que Marcus y Bellamy se quedarán aquí – dijo Octavia con preocupación.

\- No os preocupéis, es solo una reunión. No creo que haya ningún ataque ni nada por el estilo – les intentó calmar Lincoln.

\- Ojalá – susurró Clarke.

\- ¿Heda Celeste? – la nueva terrestre se había acercado sigilosamente y a Clarke casi le da un ataque al corazón que intentó disimular.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Nerin, verdad? – Clarke la miró con calma aunque con el pulso aun acelerado.

\- Heda quiere hablar contigo antes de la reunión – dijo la chica con una reverencia.

\- Bueno, dile a tu Heda que puede venir aquí para hablar conmigo o puede esperar a que termine de desayunar – Clarke contestó enfadada por la mención de la comandante.

\- La cuestión es… - la chica titubeó – que ha dicho que sea de… inmediato – la voz de la terrestre se volvió tímida.

Clarke resopló. ¿De verdad? ¿Quién se creia que era haciendola llamar cuando a ella se le antojese sin importar la hora o las circunstancias?

\- Dijo que era importante – Nerin insistió tímidamente otra vez.

\- Está bien, ahora iré – suspiró la rubia.

\- Dos guardias están esperándola para acompañarla – agregó la chica.

Clarke sentió un déjà vu. Lexa haciéndola llamar, guardias escoltándola. Sintió como su irritación crecía. Los dos guardas la guiaron hacia la gran casa que había visto la noche anterior que estaba solo a dos casas de distancia. Al principio se maravilló con la estructura de la casa, pero rápidamente se recompuso y volvió a su irritación. Cuando entró en la sala de estar, ahí estaba Lexa, sentada en su trono, con su ropa, su pintura y su mirada habituales. Indra estaba a su derecha, con su típica mirada de: quiero matarte.

\- Déjanos – dijo Lexa mientras Clarke se les acercaba.

\- Pero Heda – Indra intentó protestar pero Lexa levantó la mano para hacerla callar – Puede ser peligrosa – intentó decir otra vez.

\- Shof op Indra (cállate) – le ordenó la comandante con exasperación – He dicho que nos dejes – repitió las palabras remarcando cada una de ellas. Con cara de pocos amigos y mirando mal a Clarke se marchó de la sala.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Tiene miedo de que vaya a matarte? – preguntó Clarke con sarcasmo y molestia – Lexa le dirigió una mirada significativa – En cualquier caso, ¿qué quieres? Me has mandado llamar – dijo la chica celeste aun molesta.

\- La reunión será en dos horas – Lexa dejó que las palabras entraran en Clarke – Así que necesitamos estar preparadas. Habrá doce de nosotros, cada clan tiene un representante. Voy a decirte como hablar con ellos. Cuestionaran todo lo que digas y preguntaran muchísimo. Incluso pueden que intenten que tu…

\- ¿Qué? ¡No hables en plural Lexa! – Clarke estaba furiosa. ¿Quién se creía que era intentándole decir que hacer? No confiaba en ella, no quería su ayuda a pesar de que en el fondo sabía que la necesitaba. – ¡No voy a permitir que me digas que hacer o que decir! Lo haré a mi manera. Puedo manejarlo sola, ¡no confío en ti para nada comandante! ¡Me dejaste en las puertas de la muerte una vez, no puedo confiar en ti, ni ahora ni nunca! – Clarke estaba casi gritando.

Lexa se la quedó mirando unos segundos, intentando mantenerse estoica, no mostrar ninguna emoción, pero sus ojos la traicionaron y mostraron dolor por un segundo.

\- Lo entiendo Clarke – dijo al fin – pero no puedes dejar que tus emociones contra mi te nublen – su voz era profunda y regular – Esto es algo muy serio y sabes que necesitas mi ayuda. Solo estoy intentando avisarte…

\- ¿Sabes qué? Se acabó, ¿me oyes? Después de esta reunión no quiero volver a verte, no quiero saber nada sobre ti – estaba furiosa por la arrogancia de Lexa – ¡Ahora, como he dicho, puedo manejarlo sola, así que adiós comandante! – Clarke se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación y de la casa.

Lexa permaneció sentada en el trono, le dio un puñetazo al reposabrazos con toda su fuerza y luchó por contener las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir. Indra entró inmediatamente en la habitación después de escuchar el golpe.

\- Heda, ¿estás bien? – preguntó la guerrera. Esto forzó a Lexa a recomponerse más rápido.

\- Sí Indra, Clarke ya se ha ido, no te preocupes – se levantó del trono – Iré a descansar un rato antes de la reunión, puedes irte – dijo mientas se dirigía a las escaleras.

\- Heda, ¿pueda hablar libremente? – preguntó apretando la mandíbula.

Lexa se paró y se giró para mirar a Indra y vio la preocupación en los ojos de la guerrera. No quería tener esta conversación con ella en ese momento, pero sabía que su general estaba preocupada por ella.

\- Habla – dijo finalmente acercándose al trono y sentándose en él.

\- Has cambiado desde Monte Weather Heda y no soy la única que lo ha notado. Los guerreros hablan, ¿por qué crees que otros clanes se han unido a la Nación de Hielo? Han empezado a pensar que eres débil… otra vez… - Indra dijo con preocupación. Lexa solo permaneció en silencio, mirándola seriamente – Necesitas ser despiadada otra vez, necesitas ser tú otra vez, por el bien de nuestro pueblo. La chica celeste te hace débil – sentenció la guerrera.

\- ¿Y si estoy cansada? – sorprendió a Indra con la pregunta - ¿Y si no quiero o no puedo ser esa persona otra vez? – de repente se sintió cansada y exhausta de todo y de todos.

\- Sabes lo que pasaría – Indra dejo las palabras en el aire unos segundos – Se revelarían contra ti y morirías para poder conseguir un nuevo comandante – dijo con sinceridad.

Lexa sabía que Indra tenía razón, que pasaría eso si los otros clanes pensaban que no era digna de su título. ¿Estaba preparada para liberar su espíritu? No, no lo estaba, no todavía. Un nuevo fuego empezó a arder en su interior. Estaba cansada de guerras y de baños de sangre, pero si alguien quería empezar una guerra contra ella, lucharía, y lucharía con toda sus fuerzas.

\- Deja que lo intenten, pero perderían – Indra vio el fuego en los ojos de su comandante y en ese momento supo que quizás la comandante no era la misma, pero todavía seguía siendo poderosa.

0o0o0o0

Clarke estaba enfrente de un gran edificio blanco, incluso con las puertas blancas. El sol brillaba en el cielo con tanta fuerza que hacía que el reflejo fuera casi cegador. Octavía y Lincoln estaban justo detrás de ella y los dos grandes terrestres que les habían escoltado estabna delante, todo ellos esperando a que se moviera. Sabía que los miembros del Consejo ya estaban dentro, esperándola, así que respiró profundamente y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta. Los guerreros les guiaron por un laberinto de pasillos con las paredes completamente blancas hasta que llegaron en frente de una puerta doble de madera. Abrieron las puertas y Clarke, Octavia y Lincoln entraron en la sala. Era una gran sala redonda y también blanca, con una gran mesa redonda de madera en el medio, donde doce personas, incluida Lexa, estaban sentados en sus sillas de madera, cada uno de ellos con dos guardas detrás, no muy cerca, aunque lo suficiente en caso de que fuese necesario actuar. Solo una silla estaba vacía, su silla, supuso Clarke. Las palmas de sus manos empezaron a sudar y su estomagó se encogió. _No dejes que te vean nerviosa,_ se dijo. Se centró en las doce personas que la estaban mirando en silencio. Todos ellos llevaban ropa de guerra y pintura de guerra en sus rostros. Se componían de cinco hombres y siete mujeres de diferentes edades. Solo dos de ellas eran jóvenes, Lexa y otra chica. De repente Clarke abrió los ojos en shock cuando se dio cuenta quien era la otra joven líder.

\- Tú – susurró Clarke aun en shock.

\- Bienvenida Clarke del pueblo celeste – le dijo Kandia al levantarse de la silla. – Por favor, siéntate – señaló la silla vacía con su mano – Así podremos empezar con la reunión.


End file.
